Little warrior
by tikaminx
Summary: Kuno has lost his memory again and this time he thinks he engaded to Shampoo! Will Ranma get jelouse of the engadement or will he choose to ignore it? NO LONGER ACTIVE


My Little Warrior

As summer vacation started Ranma was sitting at home bored and restless. But as another man was enjoying his time and training with his wooden sword. Ah yes Kuno was not as bored as his so called rival Ranma. As Kuno was training Ranma got up and started to go for a walk to get out of the boring house. An hour into the walk he can hear Kuno swinging his sword, (Ok, how in hell did I get to Kuno's house?) Ranma thought to himself as he jumped over the wall and landed on the front yard of the Kuno family house. As Ranma landed into the Kuno's estate Takewaki Kuno started to attack him yelling, "Ranma! You shall die for entering the Kuno family home!" As Kuno attacked Rama. Ranma said. "You big idiot I was just walking aimlessly, and finishing my walk!" But to Kuno's stubbornness he wasn't listening. Kuno attacked while Ranma was trying to run but doing so he ended up running were Mr. Scaly was sleeping. Ranma jumped over the reptile. As for Kuno, the unfortunate reptile tripped Kuno over and made him go head first into the pond.

When Ranma turned he saw Kuno falling into the pond and hitting his head against a huge rock with a huge WHAM! Ranma ran over to the pond and snickered and said, "Jee Kuno I didn't know you were suck a clutch." Ranma sat there for a few moments and realized that Kuno wasn't coming back up, "Shit, he must be out cold!" Ranma said as he jumped in after the drowning Kuno. When Ranma jumped into the cold water he turned into a red head girl and saved Kuno from a watery grave. Finally Ranma got Kuno onto land. Ranma panted and gasp as she was regaining her breath, after the short moment Ranma check Kuno to see if he was ok until she saw blood coming from behind Kuno's head, "Oh god! Kuno, Kuno! Are you ok! Wake up!" She started to yell as she was shaking Kuno around, but no luck. Kuno wasn't moving, so Ranma panic and ran off to find help.

Soon after Ranma left Kuno sat up and groaned with pain, "What the hell happened? Ow my head." He rubbed behind his head and looked and saw blood on his hand, "Holy Hell I'm bleeding!" He yelled and got up on his two feet and ran off in a random direction.

Just a few moments after Kuno took off Ranma returned with Kodachi, "He was here! Where he go!" Ranma asked as she looked around the area, "Brother Dear is missing?" Kodachi asked. Ranma nodded and was startled by Kodachi's laughter, "Are you crazy! Your own flesh and blood is missing and you sit here and laugh about it! You're fucked up!" Ranma yelled as Kodachi stopped laughing, "You're over reacting! Brother Dear will be home. He must have gone to the hospital." She said grunting. Ranma looked at her with her mouth wide open. Later Ranma left and started to look for Kuno, but not long she found Ryoga, (But you're not the one I'm looking for.) Ranma thought to herself.

As Ranma was looking for Kuno, Kuno was in the cat café being tended by Shampoo, "HIYA~ How did you manage to hurt self so badly Mr. Kuno?" She asked as she recalls finding him running around aimlessly, "Is that my name?" Kuno asked. Shampoo was shocked. She realized that Kuno lost his memory, (HIYA~ you lost memory!) Shampoo thought to herself as she finished tending to Kuno's injuries. Kuno just sat there, "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Poof Shampoo was trying to absorb it all until she said, "Shampoo knows you very well." Kuno looked at her confused, "Shampoo only knows you cause… Cause~ were engaged." Shampoo continued and gasps as she realized what she said and she blushed as Kuno said, "Were engaged?" He blushed really hard, "Well, I'm glad I was engaged with such a gorgeous women." He continued as he rub the back of his head and flinching as the pain in his head started to be realized. As Kuno goofs off Shampoo just sat there purely red on what he said, (He thinks Shampoo gorgeous.) She thought to herself, "So this is my new son-in-law?" an old women ask bringing Shampoo back to reality, "Yes grandmother." Shampoo replied as she grab Kuno's arm, "Go on date with Shampoo?" she asked Kuno as he looked at her, "Well of course my love. I'll do anything for you." He replied as they walk out of the café.

As for Ranma she was still looking for Kuno with Ryoga's help. The two have been looking for Kuno for 2 hours until Ranma yelled, "I give up! Why should I care if he's hurt! HUH! WHY!" Ryoga sat there saying nothing as Ranma was beating herself up. When Ranma was going to walk home Ryoga poked her shoulder and pointed where Kuno and Shampoo were. Both jaws drop in disbelief that Kuno and Shampoo were going on a date. Ranma grunted and walked over there and said, "I thought the all mighty Takewaki Kuno would never date Shampoo." The couple looks at Ranma, "Excuse me Miss, do I know you?" Kuno asked as Ranma dropped to the floor, "Don't play dumb with me Kuno! It's me the pig-tail-girl!" Ranma said as Kuno looked at her confused until Shampoo said, "Ranma! You butt out!" Ranma looked at her in disbelief, "So your after Takewaki now!" Ranma yelled as she pointed her finger at Kuno, "Takewaki? I thought my name was Kuno." Kuno said as Ranma looked at him, "Kuno is your last name. Takewaki is your first name. Man you must've hit your head really hard." She said. Ryoga then interrupted, "Ranma may I have a word with you?" Ranma looked at him and nodded.

The two were away from the couple and then Ryoga continued, "Maybe this is for the best if we leave them alone." Ranma yelled, "How is it! Shampoo is just using him!" Ryoga looked at the couple and looked at Ranma, "No, I don't think she is." Ranma asked, "What makes you think that!" Ryoga just shrugged and said, "I don't know I just got a feeling." As Ryoga and Ranma talked Shampoo cuddled with Kuno, (shampoo hopes this will last forever.) She thought as Kuno cuddle with her. When Ranma and Ryoga got back the couple left without a word, "Well at least he won't be bugging me anymore." Ranma said very cheerfully. Ryoga just looked at Ranma and rolled his eyes.

The next day Ranma got up from bed and brushed his teeth and got dressed into his usual cloths. When he was finished he went to the living room for breakfast, "Well good morning Ranma." And older women said cheerfully, "Oh, hi kasumi." Ranma replied with a smile. When everyone was done with breakfast Ranma got up and started to go for a very long walk, (YES! I'm finally free of that pervert for good!) Ranma thought as he walked around town until he bunked into somebody. The two both fell to the floor and landed on their butts, "Ow! Watch where your going!" Ranma yelled as he looked who he bunked into. When he got a good look he realized he bunked into Kuno, "Kuno what the hell are you doing here!" Ranma yelled as Kuno looked at him and got up, "I'm sorry for bunking into you sir." Kuno said with a hand held out to Ranma.

Ranma only grunted, "My name isn't sir, it's Ranma! Ranma Satome! Does that ring-a-bell!" Ranma yelled as he got up on his own. Kuno only looked at him as Ranma glared him down with range, "I don't believe we met." Kuno said and walked away. Ranma only just started to grrrr and gave Kuno a good punch in the back of his head. This send Kuno flying into the wall and causing the wall to crack, "Now do you remember me Kuno!" Ranma yelled as Kuno was rubbing his head in pain, "What was that for!" Kuno asked as he got up in pain. Ranma only just grunt and yelled, "This is for all the times you insulted me, and embarrassed me, and FORGETING ME! YOU JERK!" As Ranma was throwing all his strength into his punches and kicks Kuno sat there taking the beating. After Ranma was finished with his range Kuno sat up from the floor where he landed from Ranma last punch, "I'm sorry for what ever I've done to you to the past and I hope you will find peace." Kuno said as he got up on his two legs and tried to walk away. Ranma stared at Kuno for a moment and then said, "Hey ummmm. Sorry about beating you up I'm just frustrated…" Kuno looked at Ranma and said, "It's ok you must have beating me for some good reason." Ranma looked at the beating up Kuno and said, "Come with me for a moment I was to show you something." Kuno just looked at Ranma and followed.

When Ranma and Kuno reach a dojo Ranma handed Kuno a bokken, "What the bokken for?" Kuno asked with a confused face, "Before you lost your memory you knew Kendo." Ranma replied getting himself warmed up, "This might help you remember me a little more." Ranma continued as he finally finished getting ready. When Ranma finished he looked at Kuno. Sadly Kuno was looking at his bokken like it was something he never held before. Ranma just sighed and said, "Ok I'm going to throw easy punches and let's see if you still remember your art." When Ranma throw his easiest punch, Kuno only dodged it and tap Ranma on the back of the neck with his bokken, "Well that was easy." Kuno said staring at his bokken. Ranma then start slowly to go harder on Kuno and with his surprise, Kuno still remember how to fight even without himself knowing, "Ok, Kuno now do you remember me?" Ranma asked as he was panting from there sparing. Kuno only panted for a moment and said, "No, but for some reason I wanted to hurt you."

Ranma only sighed and said, "Don't try too hard to remember me. Trust me the moment you do you will come running after me. And not in a good way either." Kuno looked at Ranma and saw Ranma was still sad about the idea of him losing his memory. Later that night Kuno went back to the cat café. He saw Shampoo running to him with her arm wide open for a hug. Once the two hug Shampoo gave Kuno a kiss on the check and said, "How is darling doing?" Kuno looked at her and smiled, "I'm doing fine and how about you love?" Shampoo only giggle and said, "Shampoo just fine." The two had dinner together and talked and then went to bed. But Ranma was a different story. Ranma had dinner but end up going to bed early from the frustration of emotional stress he's been having for a while now, (Why do I care about Kuno memory?) Ranma asked himself, (Is it because I so used of him chasing me down when I'm a girl or used of him picking a fight with me.) he continued to think to himself before he fell into a deep slumber.

2 week later Kuno was practicing with his bokken that Ranma gave him. As for Ranma he was walking and hoping he could find someone to talk to about his problem. But in the end both end up walking into one another for a second time, "Hey, Kuno…" Ranma said feeling strange about greeting his formal rival, "Hello Ranma." Kuno said with the feeling to beat up Ranma. The two both laugh nervously as the two try to start a conversation, "So how are you and Shampoo?" Ranma asked as he was walking with Kuno, "Were doing fine. And I'm glad she going to be my wife." Kuno replied. Ranma only stopped walking and looked at Kuno, "Hey Kuno… Do you really believe she your future wife?" Ranma asked as Kuno stopped to look at Ranma, "To tell you the truth I really don't know." Kuno replied as he looked away from Ranma. Ranma only stood there as the two remained silent, "Well I hope you'll be happy with her." Ranma said suddenly breaking the silences. Kuno only looked at Ranma and said, "For some reason Ranma I have a feeling your hiding something… Something I need to know." Ranma only looked at Kuno and silently started to sob but gained his composure, "I have nothing to hide!" Ranma yelled as he continued to walk. Kuno only shrugged and followed, "What was I like before I lost my memory?" Kuno asked as Ranma looked away from Kuno, "Well, you were… To tell you the truth I really don't know much about you Kuno. But all I know is that we were rivals and you hated me." Ranma replied as Kuno stopped walking.

Kuno sat there not knowing on what to ask Ranma next, "Hey, Kuno you ok?" Ranma ask as Kuno looked at him, "I'm fine." Kuno replied and started to walk with Ranma again. The two walk for nearly an hour until Kuno asked, "Ranma, would you mind sparring with me again?" Ranma looked and replied, "No, I don't mind." The two head for the Tendo dojo and started to spar. Kuno still got this feeling to knock the shit out of Ranma but has no clue why until Ranma kick his face, "You ok Kuno? Sorry I'm use to kick you there." Kuno only sat there for a moment and said, "It's ok for some reason it's didn't hurt." Ranma only laughed and said, "It must be because is used to do it all the time." Kuno only nervously laughed with Ranma. The two spared for an hour until Ranma called for a break so the two sat there eating rice balls for lunch, "So, you gain anything yet?" Ranma asked, "No, but I'm still wondering why I want to hurt you so bad." Kuno replied while eating his rice ball Ranma only shrugged and got back up and getting ready for the next round.

After lunch Kuno then started to try some new thing with Ranma, "So you learn some more kendo huh Kuno?" Ranma asked while dodging Kuno's blows. Kuno only nodded as he was trying to see if sparing will bring any memory back, but no luck. 3 hours later Ranma and Kuno were both tired and so they called it quits, "Man no matter what we do, you get nothing." Ranma complained as he was rubbing his back. Kuno only sat there and looked at Ranma and said, "Maybe it's because this isn't the right tactic." Ranma looked at him and said, "Well it's not like I can think of anything else." Kuno only looked at him and then looked away, "Your right Ranma, but I have a feeling your still keeping something from me." Kuno said and walked off. Ranma only huffed and followed Kuno, "Look Kuno I'm not hiding anything. All I want is things to go back to normal." Ranma said, "Why is losing my memory such a big deal for you Ranma?" Kuno asked. Ranma only looked at Kuno and said, "Cause… It's not fun without you." Kuno only looked at Ranma in shock while Ranma just turn red, "It's not that I like you like you, it's just it's boring not having a rival to deal with that's all." Ranma continued as he looked away again.

Kuno only sat there and snickered, "Hey, What you laughing at!" Ranma yelled as he hit Kuno's shoulder, "It's nothing. It's just kind of funny to hear you say that." Kuno replied still snickering. Ranma only chase Kuno around the house as Kuno ran away still snickering. As the time for Kuno to go Kuno only bow and did he goodnight and walked off to go to his new beloved for the night. Ranma only sat there watching Kuno walk off, "You know boy, falling in love isn't a bad thing." Ranma father said, "I'm not in love pop." Ranma said punching his father in the chin, "Ok then why don't you go after him and see for yourself?" Ranma's father dared as Ranma gulped, "Fine, I'll go see." He said as he ran after Kuno.

Ranma father only sat there and watch as his son ran off after Kuno and thought, (If only you were a girl.) Ranma caught up to Kuno, "You ok Ranma did you need something?" Kuno asked while stopping, "I need to show you something." Ranma said as he grabs a bucket of cold water. Kuno only sat there and watch as Ranma poured the cold water over his head and turned into a red headed girl. Kuno only stood there in shock as he saw Ranma turn into a girl, "See, Kuno this is what I was hiding from you." Ranma said as she sat there in shame, "So your really a girl?" Kuno asked as he was still in shock, "Hell no! I'm a boy but I'm cursed to turn into a girl every time I'm splashed with cold water!" Ranma yelled with a disgusted face, "So how do you change back then?" Kuno asked, "You have to pour warm water to change me back." Ranma replied.

The two sat there for a moment or two until Ranma was startled when Kuno poured warm water over her head, "There that must feel better." Kuno said as he stood there with a plastic cup. Ranma only nodded and asked, "So did that bring anything back?" Kuno only shook his head and said, "But I don't think that what you were hiding." Ranma only looked at Kuno and saw he sat there not knowing how to absorb this situation. Ranma only sat there trying to say something but only could think of what Kuno would do with this information, "Well I better get home." Kuno said as he walked off to Shampoo, "Kuno wait! I… I lo…" Ranma yelled as he tried to stop Kuno, "You what?" Kuno asked as he stopped again. Ranma only froze and thought, (Shit I thought I had the guts but…) Kuno only sat there waiting for Ranma to finish his sentence. But Ranma was so frozen that he told Kuno to wait for tomorrow.

When Ranma got back home his father walked up to him and asked, "So~ was I right?" Ranma only looked at his father and nodded, "And he knows my secret now." Ranma said with his head down, "it's ok boy." Ranma's father said as he sat down getting ready for bed, "At least he knows now." He continued. Ranma only sighed and got ready for bed without another word. As for Kuno and Shampoo the two were getting ready for bed, "May Shampoo know why you so late?" Shampoo asked with a concern look on her face, "Well I was sparing with Ranma to see if that bring back anything and we spared for a long time." Kuno replied kissing Shampoo on the forehead. Shampoo only giggle and snuggled with him.

The next morning Kuno got up to find Shampoo cooking breakfast, "Morning hon." Kuno said yawning, "Nihao~ darling." She replied as she put Kuno's breakfast on the table. The two ate there breakfast and later kiss each other's cheeks and went there separate ways for the day. Kuno started to walk and enjoying his day until he felt this presence, [What are you doing you fool! Kill Ranma Satome!] the presence said as Kuno held his head, (Why? Why kill somebody who hasn't done anything wrong?) Kuno thought hopping the presence will hear him. The presence only laughed and said, [You must be joking! That fool humiliated us! He made us look like a fool! He took Akane Tendo away from us! He even took our pride!] Kuno only tighten his grip and thought, (But that no reason to kill! And how do you know so much about me anyway! How can you even know who I am!) The presence only laughed even harder, [Who you are! Ha, what are you talking about I'm what you are! I'm Takewaki Kuno!] Kuno only fell to his knees and curl up into a ball while this so called evil Kuno spoke once more, [Your in my way of killing Ranma! You empty soul! You are not worthy of sharing the same body as me!] Kuno only fainted as the laughing of evil Kuno slowly echo into the darkness.

Ranma and his father were going there rounds until Genma saw Kuno on the floor, "Look at that boy it's your boyfriend." Genma teased as Ranma came to the scene, "Oh my god! Kuno!" Ranma said as he ran over and rolled Kuno over to only see him out cold, "We need to get him to Dr. Tofu." Ranma continued as he picks up Kuno and threw him onto his back. Genma only nodded as the two hurried to get Kuno to Dr. Tofu.

End of chp 1


End file.
